Egy házasság vége
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Drarry! Harry házassága Ginnyvel már évek óta csak romlik, de mindenből van kiút. A VI. WSre írtam a Locus csapatában.


**Egy házasság vége**

_2011. április 24. 20:35 _

_Húsvét első napja_

_St. Mungo; Földszint, _

_Varázstárgyak okozta balesetek főosztálya_

Harry sápadt ujjaival lassan végigszántott fekete fürtjei között, majd térdére könyökölve megtámasztotta a fejét. Szemeit szorosan lecsukta, hogy kizárja látóteréből a kórházi folyosó feletti, nyomasztóan egyszerű, fehér táblát, amin a „Gyerekosztály" felirat mutatott irányt. Kezei remegését megállítandó belemarkolt hajába és próbált mélyeket lélegezni. A bűntudat letaglózó erővel csapott át a feje felett.

A tágas váró egyik koszos műanyag székén érte a felismerés: nincs elég bátorsága, hogy be menjen és megnézze összetört ivadékait.

Ma volt, vagyis még van húsvét első napja.

Ginny külön kérésére, mára szabadnapot vett ki, hogy az egészet a gyerekeikkel együtt tölthessék. Az asszony, szokásos ridegségét leküzdve vele szemben, próbálta a legtöbbet kihozni a gyerekek számára az ünnepből. Pár pillanatra, míg a tojásfestésről és tojásvadászatról csacsogott Lilyvel, úgy érezte magát, mint mikor még Teddy kedvéért ünnepelték ilyen aprólékosan a húsvétot. Mikor még minden jó volt köztük. Amikor még Ginny nem csak egy nyűg volt, aki még azon is képes volt vele veszekedni, ha éppen hangosabban vette a levegőt. Óh, olyan régen volt már az, amikor még szeretettel tudott fordulni felé. Mintha egy másik élet, és egy másik személy lett volna. Mostanra a keserű veszekedések elnyomták minden jószándékát a nő felé, és leghőbb kívánsága csak az lett, hogy érjen már véget ez a házasságnak csúfolt színjáték.

Ma reggel is, mint mindig, Ginny sorra ébresztette a gyerkőcöket. Még Teddy is hazalátogatott az egyetemről, hogy velük legyen. A lakásban finom sült szalonna, pirított hagyma és toast illat terjengett. Harry kivételesen örült, hogy aznap otthon lehet családjával, de öröme tiszavirág életű volt. A nappali kandallójában zöld fény villant, és egy tárgyilagos női hang közölte vele, hogy nem várt helyzet állt elő az egyik ügyében, ezért, ha teheti, minél hamarabb fáradjon be az aurorátusra.

Harry kötelességtudóan felmasírozott az emeletre, felvette az aurorok vörös egyenruháját és leindult az étkezőbe, hogy nehéz szívvel búcsút vegyen mára is a többiektől.

A konyhában már lent volt mindhárom vér szerinti gyermeke és teli szájjal habzsolták az anyjuk főztjét, míg Ginny a mosogatónál tüsténkedett. Mint utólag megtudta, Teddy még odafent készülődött és a haját igazgatta. Harry mosolyogva, sajgó szívvel figyelte a csivitelő gyerekeket, ám amikor Ginny megfordult és meglátta, hogy szokásos auroregyenruháját viseli, beköszöntött az apokalipszis.

A nő a gyerekekről megfeledkezve kezdett el ordítani vele. Felemlegetve az eddigi összes betartatlan ígéretét, hibáit, amivel mélyen megbántotta családját, a sajtó még mindig szakadatlanul górcső alatti vizsgálódását, önzését és ridegségét, amiért a munkája fontosabb mindennél; míg magát az otthon szenvedő, elhanyagolt, csemetéit utolsó vérig gondozó feleségnek állította be. Harry elvörösödve ennyi igazságtalan vádtól vágott vissza.

Meg kell hagyni, a munkája tényleg sok idejét emésztette fel - és sokszor hálát is adott azért az időért, amit Ginnytől távol töltött -, de a fennmaradó idejében csak a gyerekei kívánságait leste. De néha egyszerűen nem bírt tovább otthon lenni. Úgy érezte megfojtja a családi házban kialakult légkör, ráadásul Ginny frigidsége csak rosszabbított a helyzeten. Lassan azon kapta magát, hogy egy-egy nehezebb, stresszesebb nap után, azon gondolkodik, hogyan tudna kisurranni és szerezni magának egy kis gyönyört egy fizetett hölgy társaságában.

És egyszer megtette. Azt gondolta, a bűntudat elemi erővel ront majd rá, de az váratott magára és idővel csak nem jött. Ehelyett felszabadultságot, megkönnyebbülést élt át. Így lett következő, majd azutáni alkalom is. Majd egyszer, egy különösen felzaklató ügy és otthoni gondok elől menekülve nem a szokásos prostituáltat kereste fel, hanem elhajtott London azon negyedébe, ahol a mugli fiúk - ugyancsak pénzért - sok mindent bevállalnak.

Ilyen foglalatosságot már az akadémia óta nem gyakorolt, és akkor is csak párszor, kíváncsiságból, de épp úgy, mint aki életében nem volt sosem dohányfüggő, az is egyszer arra ébredhet, hogy megkívánt egy szál cigit... És Harry ezek után inkább a mugli Londont látogatta.

De izgalma, az új felfedezésben saját magáról, nem tartott sokáig.

Ginnyt lehet nevezni dögnek, rüfkének és akár vörös tehénnek is, de ostobának nem. Amint szimatot kapott, hogy férje nem az aurorátuson teljesít túlórákat, rekord idő alatt derítette ki, hová is jár Harry.

Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Beadták a válókeresetet.

Családjuk, és barátaik többször próbálták meggyőzni őket, hogy inkább szánják rá az időt és kíséreljék meg egyenesbe hozni kisiklott házasságukat, de nekik már semmi nem hozott megújhodást. A válást egyedül csak az nem tette teljessé, hogy nem tudtak megegyezni kinél maradjanak a gyerekek. A varázslótörvények, hasonlóan a muglikéhoz, jobban preferálják az anya gondoskodására bízni a kiskorúakat, de ez az ő esetükben, mivel Ginny az életben sosem dolgozott, nem jelentette azt, hogy a nő alanyi jogon megkapja őket. Ráadásul, Harry nem tervezte, hogy lemond a gyerekeiről.

De a mai nap fényében nem tudta, hogyan érvényesíthetné akármelyik bíróságon a kérését.

Miközben reggel egyre csak durvult köztük a veszekedés, a nyitott bagolyposta ablakon beröppent egy ismeretlen eredetű futár, ami egy kis dobozt és egy levelet hozott. Harry gondolkodás nélkül oldotta le a csomagot és nyitotta ki a levelet, aminek címzésén röviden csak annyi állt, „Potter", és továbbra is Ginnyvel veszekedve, észre sem vette, hogy a levél lüktetve visszaszámol, csak akkor, amikor a kezei között porrá égett a pergamen.

Harry még idegesebben förmedt rá Ginnyre, mert az ő hibája volt, hogy nem tudta elolvasni, mi van a levélben, és aggódott, hogy a munkájával kapcsolatban, valamelyik hírszerzője küldött egy fontos információt, ő meg elszalasztotta. Sürgetve az idegességtől tépte le a doboz tetejét.

A kartondobozban, egy apró, fekete kavics pihent. Harry elsápadt. A következő, ami eljutott hozzá, az az volt, hogy a kő egy erős detonációval szétvetődik. Pár perccel később, miután visszanyerte az eszméletét, Teddy lábainak dobogását hallotta. Tagjai zsibongva álltak ellen a mozgásnak, de akaratával felhúzta magát ülő pozícióba.

A konyha egy merő romhalmaz volt. Mindenfelé törött cserepek, szétgurult étel, és kis családtagjai eszméletlen, vérző teste. Harry meredten bámulta Lily mozdulatlanságát, és az egyre terpeszkedő sötétség ellen küzdve, pánik gyűrűzött fel a torkában.

Akkor már nem volt eszméleténél, amikor a sürgősségi betegszállítók elözönlötték a konyháját. Legközelebb délután tért magához.

Őt megvédte az auroregyenruha, ami eleve úgy készült, hogy egyes atrocitásoknak ellen tudjon állni, de Ginny és a gyerekek súlyos sérüléseket szenvedtek. A kicsiknek különböző külsérelmi bántalmaik voltak, ezért a gyógyítók úgy döntöttek, holnap reggelig altatásban tartják őket, de Ginnyt hagyták felébredni. A nő több műtéten is átesett, amikről Harrynek mégsem volt pontos fogalma, de így is vergődő lelkiismeretét csak még jobban megviselte.

Aggodalmas ráncokkal a homlokán kopogott be a betegszobába, és amikor halkan beinvitálták, belépett. Ginny sápadt, fájdalmaktól barázdált arca azonnal eltorzult a mély gyűlölettől. Ordítva vágta Harry fejéhez, hogy ő tehet arról, hogy a gyerekeik és ő is majdnem a temetőben végezték, és ne is számítson rá, hogy a válás után találkozhat a csemetéivel. Addig fog utána járni, míg ki nem eszközöli a bíróságon, hogy a veszélyessége miatt megvonják a láthatási engedélyét!

Harry kétségbe volt esve.

Gyomra fájón korgott, mégsem volt képes legyűrni egy falatot sem.

Tudta, hogy Ginny minden egyes szavát komolyan gondolta. Ha rajta múlik, sosem látja többé a srácokat. De neki ők jelentették a mindent! Egyedül ő miattuk kelt fel reggelente és végezte a napi rutint. Miattuk tartott ki ennyi év szörnyű házasság mellett is Ginny oldalán.

Hajától lejjebb vonta a kezeit és szorosan rányomta szemeire, hogy a könnyek, amik fojtogatták, ki ne csorduljanak. Sosem volt az a típus, aki egykönnyen sírva fakadt, de ez a helyzet más volt. Eddig bízott abban, hogy ha esetleg eldurvulnak az események kettejük között, elég lesz annyi, hogy kicsapja az asztalra az Arany Fokozatú Merlin Rendjét, és minden meg van oldva, de ez az esély a mai figyelmetlensége miatt elszállt.

Bassza meg!

Miért nem volt képes, legalább egy gyors ellenőrzőbűbájt bocsátani a dobozra, ami a Pandora követ rejtette? Miért? Hisz jól tudta, hogy haragosai bármikor tervezhetnek ellene hasonló merényletet.

„_Lankadatlan éberség"_ - zengett elméjében a negyedik roxforti évében szüntelenül ismételgetett frázis.

Harry reszketegen beszívta a levegőt.

És most, amiért pár pillanatra leengedte a védelmét, elveszít minden fontosat, amit eddig az életében felépített?

Nézzenek most rá. Itt ül, kesereg, sajnálja magát, és nem mer bemenni, legalább megnézni a kis fiókái állapotát. Érdemel egy ilyen apa, olyan jólelkű gyerekeket, mint az övéi?

Harry halványan megrázta a fejét, így választ adva a saját kérdésére.

Gondolataiból egy, a jobb vállára nehezedő kéz ragadta ki.

- Uram? - hallotta a férfiasan mély hangot. Felnézett és meglepődve látta, hogy ismeri a férfit. Draco Malfoy állt előtte hófehér medimágus talárban, jólfésülten, rendezetten. Draco is megdöbbeni látszott. - Potter? Hát mit keresel te itt?

Harry megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt felelt. - Baleset. A gyerekeim...

Draco felegyenesedett, szemeiben megértés gyúlt. - Óh...

Bizony „óh." Holnapra minden újságban szalagcímként fog szerepelni, hogy majdnem megölte őket.

- Nem is hallottam - mondta Draco inkább magának, mint Harrynek. - Mi történt? - kérdezte kíváncsian. Hangjában Harry nem talált semmit a régi rivalizálásból és ellenségeskedésből, de arca fájdalmas grimaszba rándult. Ezt látva Draco gyorsan visszakozott. - Öhm, ha valami rosszat kérdeztem, akkor inkább visszaszívom. Nem akartam érzékeny pontra tapintani. - Harry bólintott. Semmi ereje nem volt ehhez.

- Ne haragudj, Malfoy, de most nem vagyok olyan állapotban...

Draco hátralépett, felöltve szokásos közönyös maszkját. Harry remélte, azért nem bántotta meg, hisz a férfi egyáltalán nem volt vele ellenséges, csak rossz időben volt, rossz helyen.

- Semmi gond. Valószínűleg még összefutunk, mivel én itt a gyerekosztályon dolgozom. - baljával a háta mögé bökött. - Szóval ne lepődj meg.

Harry bólintott és megpróbált kipréselni magából egy félmosolyt. Félig meddig sikerülhetett, mert Malfoy egy csipetnyivel kevésbé tűnt utána merevnek.

- Viszlát! - köszönt el, mire Harry is válaszolt egy „Szia"-val.

Malfoy megfordulva a tengelye körül, bemasírozott a gyerekosztályra. Harry tekintete akaratlanul is lesiklott a szőke férfi fenekére. Mihelyst rájött, tulajdonképpen fixírozza a másikat, elszörnyedt.

Úristen, hogy lehet ennyire elfajzott, hogy még ebben a helyzetben is képes megbámulni valakit? A gyerekei odabent szenvednek, ő pedig egy muksó seggét stíröli! Kurvára megérdemelné, hogy átmenjen rajta egy úthenger, vagy valami hasonlóan pusztító és fájdalmas!

Elszorult a torka. Be akart menni oda. Olyan apa akart lenni, akit megérdemelnek a gyerekei!

Reszkető lábaira állva lépett közelebb az osztály bejáratához, amikor mögüle valaki megszólította.

- Harry!

Az említett hátranézve Ron közeledő alakját pillantotta meg. Gyomrába belemarkolt a kétség. Ezt nem szerette barátjában. Sosem tudhatta, hogyan reagál le egyes helyzeteket. A tönkrement házasságát még éppen jól tolerálta, leginkább nem is beszéltek róla, hisz ő is megjárta már Hermivel a maga poklát, de ebben a helyzetben tényleg nem tudta, hogy vajon támogatni fogja, vagy Ginny oldalára áll? Igazán nem lepődött volna meg az utóbbin. Nem érdemelte meg, hogy legjobb barátja ebben a helyzetben támogatást nyújtson neki.

- Ron - nyögte színtelen hangon, minden rosszra felkészülve.

Ron odalépett hozzá, és egy olyan vigasztaló ölelésben részesítette, amit Remus temetése után csak egyszer-kétszer, talán ha kapott.

- Jól vagy, haver? - kérdezte a férfi, amikor elengedte, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Harry torka elszorult. Olyan jó barátja van... Félve, hogy hangja elcsuklik, megrázta a fejét. Ron felsóhajtott és átkarolva Harry vállát, leültette az előbbi helyére. - Voltál már benn a kicsiknél? - Harry újra megrázta a fejét. - Be kell menned hozzájuk - rendelkezett Ron.

Harry rekedten válaszolt.

- Be fogok menni.

Ron helyeslően hümmögött.

- Most jöttem Ginnytől. - Harry leverten nézett rá véreres zöld szemeivel. - Komolyan ez a nő az évekkel egyre zakkantabb! Ne félj haver, nem fogjuk hagyni, hogy elhúzzon a kölkökkel valamerre! - Harry felcsuklott. - Minden elrendeződik, majd meglátod - biztatgatta Ron és barátiasan meglapogatta a vállát. - Gyere - szólt, felhúzva Harryt. _Vajon minek kellett leülniük, ha máris mennek?_ - Bemegyünk a kis ördögfiókjaidhoz. Fogadok, holnap már pontosan olyanok lesznek, mint új korukban. Bőgni fognak a kaja után, és ordítani, ha pisilniük kell.

Harry, még ha nem is mondott semmit, figyelt Ron marháskodására. A vicces, csipkelődő szavak fokokkal javítottak állapotán, szinte észre sem vette, hogy elsétáltak a komor tábla alatt, és már majdnem a gyerekek szobájánál jártak.

Amikor belépett barátjával, tagjai elgyengültek, azokon a hatalmas fehér kórházi ágyakon mozdulatlanul fekvő csomagocskák láttán. Csemetéi orcái fakó fehérek voltak, néhol átszelve pár behegedt, rózsaszín karcolással. Ron erősen fogva a karját ültette le az egyik szülő részére fenntartott ágyra. Harry eddig bírta. Könnyei eleredtek, és talán úgy, mint soha, zokogva dőlt a megilletődött Ron vállára.

Amint könnyei elapadtak, megkönnyebbülten hagyta, hogy Ron eldöntse az ágyon és kiszórjon rá, egy enyhe kábító varázslatot, amitől könnyebben el tudott aludni.

***Egy házasság vége***

_~ De én éhes vagyok_! - kiáltotta egy vékony gyerekhang, követelőzően.

Harry pár pillanatig a tegnap esti sírástól zúgó fejjel hallgatta gyermekét. Szemhéjai dagadtnak és feszülőnek érződtek.

Várjunk csak? Al?

_~ Bírd már ki egy kicsit, mindjárt hozzák a reggelit! _- pirított rá a hét éves James két évvel fiatalabb testvérére.

_~ Pisilni kell!_ - jött a következő követeléssel Lily, siránkozó hangon.

_~ Pisilj be!_ - bizatta gonoszan Al. Harry helytelenítően felmorrant és felült az ágyon. Középső gyermeke mindig egy pokróc volt, mielőtt meg nem etették.

_~ Meg ne próbáld, Lily! Szégyelld magad, Al! _

_~ Jó reggelt, apa!_ - köszöntötték kórusban. Harry kinyitotta a szemeit és elfacsarodott keserédes boldogságában a szíve.

Csemetéi egytől egyig élénken ücsörögtek az ágyuk közepén, és arcukon nyoma sem volt a tegnapi borzalmaknak. Erős gyerekek. Volt már részük egy két - dologban, de ilyen borzalmasban még sosem. Harry meg is lepődött, hogy nem egy sírdogáló Lily képe fogadta.

A kórterembe most lépett be az egyik nővérke.

_~ Jó reggelt_ - válaszolt közben a gyerekeknek Harry, és belefésült a hajába. Az, mint mindig, szanaszéjjel állt.

_~ Apa, adj enni!_ - követelte Albus határozottan. _- Éhes vagyok! Adj enni!_

A nővér elsápadt és kiszaladt. Harry kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét. Vajon ezt mi lelte?

_~ Jól van, Al, mindjárt hozok neked valamit reggeli előtt._ - A kisfiú elégedettnek látszott az ígérettel. Nem árt egy kicsit kényeztetni őket ezek után! - _Hogy érzitek magatokat?_

~ _Jól -_, _Fisilnem kell! -, Éhesen fogok meghalni!_- válaszolt egy időben James, Lily és Albus.

Harry elmosolyodott. Odasétált a lányához, és megsimogatta a kusza fekete tincseket. A kis teremtés olyan édes volt azzal, hogy a p-t néha felcserélte az f-fel.

_~ Oké, keresünk neked egy mosdót._ - Ahogy befejezte a mondatot, Draco Malfoy lépett be a kis terembe, miközben hátranézve mormogott a bajsza alatt.

- Mi a fene? - Mikor meglátta a kis a családot, még értetlenebb fejet vágott. - Mivel tudtátok fél perc alatt elborzasztani Miss. Potter-fan nővért?

Harry tanácstalan fejet vágott, míg James megvonta a vállát. - Lehet, nem tetszett neki a kígyónyelv - válaszolt. Harry megeresztett egy kis „Oh"-t. Most sem vette észre, hogy nem angolul folyik a társalgás.

- Miért? - kérdezte Lily.

- Nem mindegy? - torkolta le Al. Következő mondatát már Malfoyhoz intézte: - Van kajád?

Harry elszörnyedt. Neveletlen kölyke! - Ennyire nem lehetsz éhes Al! Viselkedj!

Draco felnevetett és odasétált a fiú kiságyához. Zsebéből odacsempészett Alnak egy szelet csokit, aki boldogan kurjantva elkezdte falni. Harry rosszallóan rázta a fejét. - Hát erre tanítottunk mi téged? - A gyerek szinte oda se figyelve megvonta a vállát. - Na, szép. Legalább köszönd meg, fiam!

- Kö'f.

Draco újra felnevetett.

- A híres Weasley éhség. Jobb vele nem packázni.

Harry összeszűkült szemekkel vizslatta burkolt sértés után a szőke mimikáját, de az csak gondtalanul a gyerekekre koncentrált. Fura volt így munka közben látni Malfoyt, ráadásul minden hátsó szándék nélkül tett egy ilyen megjegyzést. Hmmm. Ez határozottan a kellemes meglepetésekhez sorolandó. A tekintete aztán letért a férfi testére. Jóvá kellett hagynia az előző esti szemrevételezését. Malfoynak finom vonalai voltak.

Aztán a következő pillanatban összevillant a tekintetük, és Harry zavartan kapta el a fejét.

- Na, jó. És hogy vagytok? Fáj valami valahol? Szédültök? - A gyerekek a fejüket rázták. - Nem hallotok tompán? - Ismét fejrázás. - Helyes. Hányinger? Hasmenés?

- Pisilni kell! - Lily úgy látta helyesnek, ennél a kérdésnél ezt újra közölnie kell, Harry pedig a sokadik szólásra pattant és olyan óvatosan, ahogy tudta, kiemelte a kislányt az ágyából. Draco intett a szoba végében lévő ajtó felé. Harry kinyitva azt, egy miniatűr és egy normálméretű angol WC-t talált. A kislány csodálkozva nézte a kis WC-t.

_~ Apu?_

_~ Igen? _

_~ Nekünk miért nincsen kis WC-ink otthon? _

Harry visszanyelte azt a választ, hogy: „Mert anyának nagy a segge." - és türelmesen válaszolt.

_~ Mert azt szeretnénk, hogy nagy lányok és nagyfiúk módjára pisiljetek. _

_~ Ó - _értette meg a kislány, és dolgát elvégezve visszaszaladt a kiságyba.

Draco elmerenghetett, míg odavoltak, mert mikor Harry megkérdezte, hogyan tovább, megborzongott, bár rögtön válaszolt.

- Először is el kell végezzek pár alapvető tesztet mindnyájatokon. Ezek az általános öntudatot hivatottak felmérni. Kezdjük veled - bökött Albusra.

- Kisfiú, vagy kislány vagy?

Albus felháborodottan nézett az apjára.

- Ezt most tőlem kérdezi? Hát nem látja, hogy fiú vagyok?

Harry megpróbált nem felnevetni.

- Csak válaszolj szépen.

- Fiú vagyok - válaszolt dacosan, mellkasán összefont karokkal. Malfoy csak annak tudhatta be azt, hogy a kiskölök még szóba állt vele, hogy az előbb adott neki egy csokit.

- Hány éves vagy?

- Öt.

- Tényleg? Pont, mint az én fiam. Egyszerre fogtok a Roxfortba menni. Kik a szüleid?

A gyerek az apjára mutatott.

- Ő az apám, de anya nem tudom, hol van.

- Aham. - Draco nem titkoltan szórakozott a gyerek modorán. - Milyen hónap van?

- ... Nem tudom... Apa, milyen hónap van?

- Április, drágám.

- Április - válaszolt a kisfiú.

- Milyen csokit ettél az előbb?

- Hát ilyen mogyorósat, szerintem. Nem kéne neked is tudnod, hisz te adtad? - Draco helyeselt.

- Igazad van, milyen hanyag vagyok. - A szürke szemekben boldog szikrák pattogtak, ahogy sorra lejegyezte a válaszokat. - Szobatiszta vagy már?

A gyerek teljes felháborodással: - Tiszta vagyok! - Minden bizonnyal Malfoy most kapálta el magát teljesen.

Draco eddig bírta. Hangosan felröhögött. A gyerek még jobban megsértődött.

- Most mit mondtam? Nem hiszed el? Apa, mondd meg neki, hogy tiszta vagyok! - követelte a szintén rötyögő Harrytől. - Ez nem vicces!

A nevetést az ajtón hallatszódó kopogás zavarta meg, majd Ron bedugta a fejét, és elmosolyodott az elé tárult látványon. Bár meglepődött, hogy Dracót ott találta.

- Hát jobban vagytok, kisördögök? - kérdezte, miközben Dracónak is odabólintott. - Malfoy.

- Ron bácsi! - James kipattant az ágyból és hegyes homlokával gyomorszájon találva a vöröst, csontropogtatóan megölelte. James le se tagadhatta, hogy ő a kedvenc nagybátyja. A fiú kviddicsszeretete pont annyira beteges méreteket öltött, mint Roné.

- Hééj! Hogy vagy, Egy-orrú? -lapogatta meg emberesen a fekete hajú fiúcska hátát. A gyerek mosolyogva csüngött a férfin, míg az fel nem kapta és vissza nem tette az ágyába.

- Jobban vannak - válaszolt Draco a már majdnem elfelejtett kérdésre, mire Ron rákapta a fejét, és kissé elkomorodva bólintott.

- Nagyon helyes! Hát hogy számolnék én el a nagyiéknak, ha nem javulnátok?

- Ron, azért ugye mehetünk hétvégén arra a meccsre, amit mondtál, ugye? Ugye? - kérdezte James izgatottan csillogó szemekkel.

- Mánikus! - ráncolta Lily rosszallóan a szemöldökét, miközben - ő szerinte - szinte észrevétlenül belopózott apja ölébe. Harry szeretetteljesen kezdte simogatni a kislány keskeny hátacskáját.

- Mániákus, drágám - javította ki.

- Nem is! - ágált ellene James, de türelmetlenül megrángatta Ron karját, hogy ne felejtsen el válaszolni.

- Hát nem is tudom. - Kérdőn, és egyben bizalmatlanul nézett Malfoyra.

- Persze, mehetnek. Ma még csak kedd van, és holnap már ki is engedhetjük szerintem őket. Ha a meccs szombaton van, és nem hagyjátok, hogy túlságosan kifárasszák magukat, akkor nincs akadálya.

- Wíííí! - ugrott fel az ágyba James, és örömében pattogni kezdett. - Megyek meccsre! Megyek meccsre!

- Azonnal abbahagyod az ugrálást az ágyon, fiatalúr! - szólt rá Harry, mire a gyerek lehuppant a fenekére, és úgy ficergett jobbra-balra. - Hadd ne felejtsem majd megköszönni neked, Ron, hogy így besóztad nekem a gyereket még a hét elején.

Ron kamaszosan elvigyorodott, majd fejével aprót biccentve adott jelet Harrynek, hogy kövesse kifelé. Harry bocsánatot kérve a gyerkőcöktől, leemelte Lilyt az öléből, és barátja után ment. Amikor becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, mindkettejük arcáról leolvadt a mosoly. Harry rosszat sejtve kérdezett.

- Mi történt?

Ron elindult ki a gyerekosztályról, a fekete hajú szorosan követte.

- Kivizsgálás indul az ügyetekben. Mielőtt ide jöttem, körbeszaglásztam egy kicsit az irodában.

- És?

- Nos, döntsd el te, hogy jó hír, vagy sem. Sirratot kaptátok meg ügyvezető nyomozónak.

Harry homlokán a ráncok elmélyültek. Sirrat egy kellemetlen alak, de annyit meg kell hagyni a javára, hogy egy ilyen ügy nem jelent számára kihívást. Úgy döntött, örül ennek a fejleménynek. Minél előbb a rácsok mögött akarta tudni egy személyes kihallgatásra azt az embert, aki szó szerint szétrobbantotta a családját.

- Helyes - dörmögte az orra alatt.

Ron elkanyarodott az egyik folyosón balra, és a zsúfolt felvételi csarnok felé vette az irányt.

- Előre szólok, Harry. Személyes kihallgatások lesznek, házkutatás és egyéb kellemességek. Próbáld meg összeszedni magad kicsit, vagy kicsinál ez a nap.

Harry szótlanul fogadta meg a jó tanácsot. Ezt Ronnak nem is kellett volna már mondania. Tudta ő magától. Azért csak tizenegy éve volt már a szakmában. Szenvtelen auror álarca már akkor a helyére került, mikor megtudta, Sirrat kapta az ügyét.

A bejárati csarnok sarkában három vörös taláros férfi és egy nő várt rá. Amikor odalépett, mindegyikkel kezet fogott, bár szegről-végről már ismerték egymást.

Mikor Sirrat került sorra, a férfi mélyen a szemébe nézett és megkérdezte:

- Nos, Potter, ugye készen állsz? Hosszú napunk lesz.

Harry egyáltalán nem bánta.

- Legyen. Csak az eredmény ne maradjon el.

Sirrat önelégülten elmosolyodott.

- Akkor már indulhatunk is.

*** Egy házasság vége***

_2011. április 25. 18:11 _

_Húsvét másnapja_

_St. Mungo; Földszint; _

_A Gyerekosztály előcsarnoka_

Harry fáradtan rogyott le ugyanabba a székbe a gyerekosztály előtt, mint tegnap. Feje lüktetett a sok gondolkodástól, és a nem várt kavarodásoktól. Lábai égtek, gyomra pulzálva fortyogott, mivel egész nap képtelen volt legyűrni egy adag kávénál többet. A kihallgatás pont olyan hangnemben telt, ahogy azt képzelte. Töméntelen vádaskodás és rosszindulat. Vajon ő is ilyen, amikor ezt csinálja?

A lakásuk romokban, immár nem csak a konyhában. A házkutatás alatt, amit pofátlanul helyszínelésnek neveztek, az egészet felforgatták.

Harry mélyet sóhajtott. Igazán nem hiányzott még ez is.

Elfáradt. A gyerekek pszichológiai tesztelésére már alig ért ide, de ahogy az lezajlott, pihenésképp kiült ide egy kicsit. Nem akart most gondolkodni, de agyában a fogaskerekek zakatolva ellenszegültek akaratának.

Hátát hátradöntötte a rideg várószék támlájának, és fejét lehorgasztva megpihent egy pillanatra. Próbálta mély lélegzetvételeivel lenyugtatni zsibongó testrészeit. Pár perc múlva úgy érezte, hatni kezd a módszer, de ezzel egy időben megjelent egy másik problémája is. Az elmúlt időkben annyiszor kereste fel azokat a fiúkat, amikor stresszoldóra volt szüksége, hogy ebben a helyzetben is teste elkezdte követelni a jussát.

Jobbjával beletúrt a hajába és önkéntelenül azon kezdett gondolkodni, vajon Justin, vagy Kevin dolgozik-e már ilyen korán, és ha nem, akkor talán egy régi vendég kedvéért kezdenének-e hamarabb.

A gondolatra, hogy Kevin esetleg szabad, bizseregni kezdett az alteste. Óh, milyen nagyszerű lenne lelépni egy órácskára, és hagyni, hogy kikeféljék belőle az elmúlt napok fáradalmait, de tudta, hogy nem fog megtörténni.

Ennek még nincs itt az ideje.

De azért néma ígéretet tett magának, ha ma itt végzett, betér az egyik fiúhoz.

És most, jöjjenek azok a dolgok, amiket ma még el kell intéznie.

Úgy döntött, elsőként megnézi, hogy van Ginny. Felállva elsétált a felnőtt osztályra, ahol pont beleszaladt a távozó Arthurba.

- Óh, Harry!

- Szia, Arthur. Hogy van? - kérdezte, finoman célozva a nejére.

- Szia! Jobban, jobban. Épp most jött be hozzá egy látogató. Nincs kedved egy kicsit beszélgetni? - Arthur lágyan mosolygott rá, de Harry észrevette az ideges rándulást a férfi szája szélében.

Harry zsebre dugta a kezeit, és próbált nem grimaszolni.

- Ráérek, ha szeretnél...

Arthur megkönnyebbült, és ráncos kezeivel egy fehérre festett pad felé intett.

- Hallottam, hogy Ginny el akar tiltani a srácoktól. Hogy viseled?

Harry felhorkantott. Egyáltalán nem akarta kimutatni, mennyire szúr a mellkasában erre a gondolatra.

- Jó, ez ostoba kérdés volt, elismerem. De ha elmondod, lehet, jobban leszel. Segíteni akarunk neked, hidd el. Talán ez a trauma segít annyiban nektek, hogy újra egymásra találjatok.

Harry el sem hitte, hogy az öreg még mindig táplál pár reményfoszlányt. Nekik többé nem lesznek szép napjaink. Ámbár, meg tudta érteni a másikat. Sokszor olyan fura volt belegondolni, hogy azt, akit régen olyan hevesen szeretett, aki egyszerre jelentette neki az életet és a boldogságot, többé már nem ugyanaz. Egyes alkalmakkor, amikor éppen jobban kijöttek egymással, még gondolkozott azon, hogy talán, egyszer még lehet olyan, mint régen, de mostanra erről már lemondott örökre. Csak azt sajnálta, hogy elvétve még azon kapta magát, hogy amikor veszekednek, és Ginny érzékeny pontra tapint, beleremeg a lelke a csalódottságba. Szinte szégyellte, hogy idáig jutottak az évek folyamán.

Szavait egy fehér köpenyes, köpcös gyógyító forrasztotta a torkára, amikor odalépett hozzájuk.

- Mr. Potter? - kérdezte. Amikor Harry felállt és a kezét nyújtotta, megrázta azt.

- Igen, én volnék.

- Jó napot. Dr. Tyno Welton vagyok, az ön feleségének a gyógyítója. Már ezelőtt is szerettem volna beszélni magával, de sajnos nem találtam meg. - A férfi hangjában enyhe szemrehányás volt. - Csak szerettem volna, hogy tudjon róla, a magzat elvesztésének ellenére, a neje szépen gyógyul.

Harry döbbenten kapott levegő után. Jól hallott?

- Magzat?

Welton kérdőn húzta fel a szemöldökét.

- Igen. Ugye nem azt akarja mondani, hogy nem tudott a vetélésről?

Harry torkán rekedtek a szavak, és pár percig csak makogni tudott. Nem, hogy a vetélésről nem tudott, de még magzatról sem!

- Én... Én...

Welton lefitymálóan elhúzta a száját. Tisztán látszódott rajta, hogy Harry nagyot zuhant a szemében. - Jóember, a felesége több figyelmet érdemelne!

Harry nehezen kinyögött egy igent, és leroskadt a padra, az ugyancsak sokkolt Arthur mellé.

Szerencsére Welton figyelmét elvonta az egyik sápadt arcú ápoló, ahogy vérben fürödve kiszaladt az egyik szobából és segítségért kiabált. Welton, ahogy hurkás lábai bírták, eliramodott segítséget nyújtani, így a két férfi magukra maradt a döbbenetükkel.

Pár percig Harry és Arthur csendben ültek egymás mellet.

- Harry - szólalt meg Arthur félénken. - Ez... ez szörnyű, de lehet még másik gyereketek.

Harry keserűen felnevetett.

- Igen, Arthur? Lehet még másik?

Arthur tanácstalan fejet vágott. Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy csalódottságát ne vezesse egy kicsit le a másik férfin, így odaszúrt.

- Hisz már több mint egy éve le sem feküdtem a lányoddal.

Arthur még jobban elsápadt. Több szó nem hangzott el köztük aznap.

*** Egy házasság vége***

_2011. április 25. 18:49 _

_Húsvét másnapja_

_St. Mungo; Földszint, _

_Varázstárgyak okozta balesetek főosztálya_

Harry megkövülten állt felesége bezárt ajtaja előtt.

Kezét hangos roppanásokkal tördelte és mereven nézte az ajtó kopott rézkilincsét. Mögötte a nővérkék hangosan felnevettek valamin, mire ő összerezzent.

Különös dolgokat produkál az élet.

Nem akart bemenni a feleségéhez. Nem. Legszívesebben visszament volna a gyerekeihez, és többet tudomást se akart volna venni róla.

_Terhes. Hah!_ - gondolatban felhorkantott. Szájában szinte megkeseredett a szó. A szemét kurvának volt annyi bőr a képén, hogy még hibáztatta, amiért félrelépett, amikor ő úgy tűnik, más felé nem volt olyan hideg, mint a jégcsap. Ribanc! Képes volt összefeküdni mással, és felcsináltatni magát!

Forrongott benne az indulat.

Óh, hányszor? Hányszor volt az, hogy Ginny elhordta mindenféle tetves buzinak, és erre tessék! Még ez a lotyó beszél. Megcsalni? Őt? Hát mit képzel ez magáról, kicsoda?

Sértett büszkesége bosszúért szomjazott.

De még mindig nem emelte fel a kezét, hogy belépjen. Ugyanis a feleségének látogatója volt.

Egy férfi. Egy rohadt férfi!

Harry próbált mélyeket lélegezni, és eloszlatni azt a gyilkos dühöt, ami majd felfalta. Titkon azzal nyugtatgatta magát, hogy biztos az egyik testvére az, aki ennyi időt tölt Ginnyvel, vagy a családjuk egy régi barátja, de ez mit sem ért. Egyszerűen _tudta_, hogy az a férfi van bent nála, akinek széttette a lábát.

Harry lecsukta a szemét és próbált másra gondolni, mint arra, hogy puszta kézzel veri ki a muksó fogait. Vajon milyen ember lehet? Hogy néz ki, hogy el tudta csavarni az _ő_ neje fejét? Vajon mit ígért neki? Vagy esetleg Ginny volt az, aki kezdeményezett?

Az utolsó gondolatra vadul morajlott benne a gyűlölet.

Igen, ez sajnos valószínűbb. Őt tisztelték az emberek, azért amit elért!

Kivéve természetesen azt a kurvát. Neki semmi sem elég! Otthont, családot, anyagi biztonságot adott neki. Hát ezt érdemli ezek után?

Száját összeszorítva, szemeiben gyilkos dühvel emelte fel a kezét és ragadta meg a hűvös kilincset. Bőrén végigsöpört egy erőtlen, belépést gátló varázslat, de mintegy mellékgondolatként elsöpörte a létezését. Lenyomva, a zár kattant. Ahogy belépett, szinte felfordult a gyomra.

Felesége a hanyadt feküdt, míg a látogatója az ágyra dőlve féloldalasan könyökölt, és arcát Ginny vállán nyugtatva, az egyik vörös fürttel csiklandozta a szeplős orrot. Ginny grimaszolva nevetett fel és vakarta meg a helyet, ahol előbb a haja vége hozzáért és csillogó, majdnem áhítatos pillantással nézett a férfi szemeibe.

Harry ujjhegyei bizseregni kezdtek, és amilyen erősen tudta, bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Ribanc! - süvöltötte, mire Ginny rémülten felé kapta a fejét, míg hős lovagja leugrott az ágyról és védelmezően a nő elé lépett. - Van pofátok?

A férfi az első sokk után előkapta a pálcáját, és Harry mellkasára szegezte. Harry elfintorodott, és végigmérte a pasast.

A férfi, bár magasabb volt nála, testalkata leginkább egy alultáplált gebére emlékeztette. Barna haja hosszú, lapockáig érő lófarokba volt kötve, bár elöl vészesen magasodott a homloka. Orcái beesettek voltak, és feje hosszúkásságát még jobban kiemelte egy gyér növésű kecskeszakállal. Arca a pánik ráncaiba torzult, és seszínű szemei Ginny és ő közte ugráltak. Harrynek kedve lett volna felröhögni a férfi kinézetén. Nevetséges!

- Erre? - kérdezte ordítva és karját a megrettent férfira emelte. A pasas hátrahőkölt és a kezében megremegő pálcát úgy markolta, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek. - Erre cseréltél le, te kurva?

Ginny orcái lángvörösre gyúltak. Arca egyre gyorsabban veszítette el a megfélemlített kifejezést, hogy a helyét átvegye valami undorító grimasz.

- Én legalább nem prostik seggében turkáltam! - kiabálta vissza.

Harry felcsapó haragjától megremegtek az ablaküvegek.

- Ne merd azt felhozni mentségednek, szuka! Én legalább nem csináltam fel senkit! Mit akartál hazudni? Hah? Mit mondtál volna nekem, amikor már látszik, hogy felkúrt ez a strici?

Ginny könnybe lábadt szemekkel ordított vissza.

- Ez az egész a te hibád! Te üldöztél engem más karjaiba!

- Az enyém? - Harry fenyegetően közelebb lépett. Haragja hevében a mágiája lüktetni kezdett, amitől a falakról olvadni kezdett a festék. - Pofátlan dög! Hogy mered?

- Gyűlöllek! Bár sose ismertelek volna meg!

- Az érzés kölcsönös. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy valaha érdekeltél engem! Mire innen kijutsz, már nem lesz semmi, ami hozzád kössön! Rohadtul elveszem tőled a gyerekeket!

Ginny levegő után kapkodott. Az első, idegesség által született könnycsepp legördült az arcán.

- Nem teheted!

- De igen, megteszem!

- Nincs az a bíróság, ami neked adná őket! - Ginny szinte fröcsögött, ahogy ordított. - Egy buzinak nem adnak gyereket, nézd meg, hová juttattad őket! Veszélyes vagy mindenre és mindenkire!

Harry visszahőkölt. Gyomra bukfencet vetett. Volt igazság a nő szavaiban, és ezért gyűlölte, gyűlölte, mint még soha. Képes lett volna megfojtani. Felvillanó gyilkos szándékát érzékelve a nő szeretője előrébb lépett és az arcába tolta a pálcáját.

- Azt hiszem, ideje lenne menned, haver, ez egy kórház, ne itt beszéljétek meg!

Harry döbbenettel vegyes undorral nézett fel rá. Még ez pofázik, aki itt romantikázik a rácsos ágyban? Lehorgasztott fejjel tett a férfi felé egy fenyegető lépést, mire az megijedt és megátkozta valamilyen fényes kis ártással. Harry felhorkantott. Az ártás lepattant kavargó mágiájáról, és kiverte az egyik ablakot.

- Ez hatóság elleni erőszak, faszikám. - A férfi arca megnyúlt és elsápadt, de Harry nem fürdőzött sokáig a látványban, hanem előrelépett és öklével orrba vágta a szerencsétlent. Ginny felsikkantott, és ahogy hős lovagja elterült a földön, aggódón hajolt ki az ágyból.

- Jerom!

- Óh, hát neve is van? - kérdezte Harry. Hangja, akár a malícia iskolapéldája. Pár lépéssel közelebb ment a törött orrát szorongató férfihoz, és messzire rúgta a pálcáját. - Most légy férfi! - süvöltötte és hajánál felrántva lekevert egy újabb pofont neki.

- Ne! Harry, könyörgöm, ne bántsd!

Harry vérben forgó szemekkel fordult Ginnyhez, majd eleresztette a férfit, hogy megragadja felesége vállait. Szorítása fájdalmasan erős volt.

- Ne? Mondd meg Ginny, miért ne? - szavait közvetlen közelről harsogta a nő arcába, aki színtiszta félelemmel nézett fel rá. Harry ujjai mélyen belemarkoltak a rózsaszín bőrbe. Ginny az életben nem látta még ennyire kifordulni magából a másikat. - Mit kellene tennem, mondd meg!

- Én...én... Kérlek...ne. - hebegte Ginny, mire Harry erősen megrázta.

- Mit ne? - Haragos zöld szemeivel mélyen belenézett hitvese barnáiba. - Ne bántsam? Ne ártsak neked? Ne ellenkezzek az ellen, hogy el akarsz szakítani a gyerekeimtől? Ne legyek dühös? - Még egyszer megrázta az asszonyt. - Mit ne, Ginny?

- Kérlek, nyugodj le! Fáj! - Ginny arcán patakokban folytak a könnyek. Szemeiben tisztán látszott, hogy retteg a haragjától, és ez kissé kijózanította, bár egyben elégedettséggel töltötte el a férfit. Lassan lazított kezei szorításán, majd elengedte a nő felkarjait. Ujjai nyoma vörösen hirdették a szorítás erősségét.

_Holnapra be fog lilulni._ - Ez volt az egyik legelső gondolata, ahogy felemelkedett és utálkozva nézett le feleségére.

- Megvetlek - monda szárazon.

Ginny hüppögve karolta át magát, és húzódott az ágya azon sarkába, ami a legtávolabb volt Harrytől. A lepedő fehérségén pár vörös pötty virított, ami arra engedett következtetni, hogy előbbi akciója talán nagyobb kárt is okozott, mint pár lila folt.

Kézfejére váratlanul egy másik, sokkal nyirkosabb kulcsolódott. Harry oldalra kapta a fejét, és látta, hogy Draco hideg tekintettel nézi. A szőke férfi mögött az ajtóban tágra nyílt szemű nővérkék bámulták elborzadva, és mellettük nagydarab biztonsági őrök ácsingóztak bizonytalanul egyik lábukról a másikra állva.

Na, szép!

- Elég lesz most már, Potter. Gyere szépen velem - mondta Draco ellentmondást nem tűrve, és elengedte a kezét, majd hátat fordított neki, utat nyitva a bámészkodók között.

Harry még vetett egy lesajnáló pillantást az összetört orrú Don Juanra és majdani ex-nejére, és amilyen méltóságteljesen tudott, távozott.

***Egy házasság vége***

- Mi a fasz volt ez, Potter? - kérte számon Harrytől Draco, ahogy becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó. A férfi most sokkal jobban hasonlított roxfoti önmagára. Hangja vészesen felívelt, és szemei szikráztak az indulattól.

Harry összeszorított szájjal vállat vont és lehuppant az egyik bőrkanapéra.

Így, hogy levezette kicsit a felgyülemlett feszültséget _Jerom_ orrán, és kiüvöltötte magát, már nem is tűnt olyan jó ötletnek, amit előbb csinált. Persze akkor hihetetlen elégtételt érzett miatta, de most kicsit később, már bánta, hogy olyan erőszakos volt Ginnyvel... _De attól még megérdemelte_ - bizonygatta magában, de már korántsem volt annyira megingathatatlan benne.

Draco felhorkantott, és hátat fordítva neki pálcája gyors krikszkrakszaival levédte az ajtót a kíváncsiskodók elől.

Harry csak most nézett körbe a szobában teljesen.

Még mindig a _Varázstárgyak okozta balesetek _osztályán voltak, mégis, amikor jöttek, nem látott már egy kórtermet sem. A szoba takaros volt, színeiben vaj és pasztell sárga. A széles ablak elé kényelmes bőrkanapékat toltak L alakban, míg elé egy alacsony dohányzóasztalt helyeztek. A szoba sarkában volt egy konyhai szekrénysor és egy hűtőszerű tároló, míg a szoba másik felében öltözőszekrények sorakoztak. A szobához nyílt egy apró terasz az átriumra. Igazán kényelmes. Harry arra tippelt, ez az osztály dolgozóinak az egyik pihenője.

Draco lendületesen pördült meg a tengelye körül és öles léptekkel odamasírozott az asztalhoz, megkerülte, majd széles terpeszben lezuttyant rá, Harryvel szemben. Pár pillanatig csendesen bámulták egymást, aztán Draco lehorgasztotta a fejét és megmasszírozta a tarkóját.

- Mondd, miért kell neked mindig valami szarságba keverned engem, vagy éppen csinálni valamit? - Draco felnézett a másik arcába, de Harry jobbnak látta nem válaszolni és csak felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. - Nem is. Miért van az, hogy a nagyobb hülyeségeidbe én is belekeveredek? - Erre Harry másik szemöldöke is felszaladt.

- Ha már itt tartunk. Mit kerestél te ott?

Draco dramatikusan a mellkasára bökött.

- _Én_, kérlek, munkába érkeztem éppen, mikor az egyik hisztérikus nővér magával rángatott, hogy állítsalak le, mert megölsz valakit, ha nem fékeznek meg!

- De miért téged hívott?

- Mert én bárkinél többször kiálltam „Szent Potter" ellen. - Ezüst szemeiben nem titkolt harag villogott. - Még a kibaszott biztonságijaink sem mertek a közeledbe menni!

Harryt mulattatta ez a tény. Ez arcára is kiülhetett, mert Draco az asztalra csapott.

- Ez nem vicces! Mi a fasz volt ez odaát?

Harry elkomorult. Nem akart erről beszélni. Nem vele. Sőt, senkivel.

- Semmi.

Draco arca ideges grimaszba torzult.

- Ó? Semmi? Ha a szemem nem csalt, éppen készültél meg „büntetni" a kis feleségedet, és ez neked semmi? Ilyen gyakran előfordul ez köztetek?

Harry arca elsötétült. - Nem bántalmazom a feleségem!

- Igen? És akkor ez az előbb mi volt, ha nem az?

Harry az összeszorított fogain keresztül sziszegte: - Ez más volt.

- Hát azt gondoltam, hogy nem ugyanazokért a dolgokért kap mindig!

- Nem verem a nejem! - emelte fel a hangját.

- Oké, de nekem meg elő kell majd valamivel állnom a felsőbb vezetésnek is erről a kis intermezzóról, és rohadtul szeretném megtudni, mit is láttak az osztály dolgozói!

Harry elfordította a fejét Dracóról és mereven kinézett az udvarra. Pár pillanatig mérlegelt, aztán megvonta a vállát. Elég ember látott mindent. Holnapra úgyis tele lesznek az újságok vele.

- Kiborultam kissé.

- Na, ezt nem találtam volna ki magamtól is...

- Jól van, jól van már. - Harry a kezeibe temette az arcát és beletúrt fekete fürtjeibe, majd megborzolta azokat, így minden tincs égnek állt. - Mit akarsz tudni pontosan?

- Mindent! - Draco hangja határozott volt. - A legeslegelejéről, ha kérhetném.

Harry felhorkantott. Hol is kezdődött vajon...?

- Talán ott basztam el mindent, hogy tizenkilenc évesen elvettem a gimis szerelemet. Hülye voltam a szerelemtől, és egyáltalán nem érdekelt, hogy nem szórakoztam még semmit, Ginny kedvéért bevállaltam az otthonülős családapa szerepét, aki egyszerre mintaférj, vad szerető, és családfenntartó. - Hangja csak úgy csöpögött az iróniától. Draco grimaszolt.

- Hogy oda ne rohanjak!

Harry morcosan nézett vissza Dracóra. Orcáin megjelent pár rózsaszín folt a hirtelen jött zavartól. Ez a kijelentése talán tényleg nagyképűnek hangozhatott, de egyszerűen ő így érezte.

- Akkor érdekel, vagy inkább folyton közbepofázol?

Draco bólintott. Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és lerázta magáról a zavart.

- Nem telt bele olyan sok idő, mikor ez már kezdett kicsit sok lenni. Aztán Ginny egyszer csak teherbe esett Jamesszel. Aztán sorra jött Albus és Lily is. Nem tudom, mit gondolt, de egyik gyerekünk érkezéséről sem világosított fel addig, míg túl késő lett volna elvetetni. Talán így akart megtartani, nem tudom. De én nem akartam ekkora családot. - Draco arca egyáltalán nem tükrözött érzelmeket, mégis Harry úgy érezte magyarázkodnia kell. - Ne érts félre, imádom a kölykeim. Nélkülük nem lenne életem.

- Nagyon aranyosak tényleg.

- Jah... De nem érdemelték meg, hogy Ginny játszmáinak a végtermékei legyenek. - Pár percig néma csöndben ültek egymással szemben. Harry nézte, ahogy a szőke emésztgeti a legintimebb dolgait, majd megkérdezte. - Azért nem gondolod, hogy annyival tartozott volna, hogy kikéri a véleményem gyerekvállalás ügyében? Például, hányat és mikor akarom. - Erről csak Hermionéval mert még beszélni, de a nő nem volt annyira meggyőződve Harry igazáról.

Az ő véleménye szerint Ginny nem tartozott azok közé a nők közé, akik egy gyermek kicsiny vállain szeretnék elvitetni a házasságukat.

Draco mérlegelte egy ideig, hogy mit mondjon.

- De, természetesen. Nem tudom, én ebben nem vagyok túl nagy szakértő.

- Reggel azt mondtad Albusnak, neked is van egy fiad. Te nem szeretted volna megbeszélni a nejeddel az én helyemben?

Draco vágott egy grimaszt. - Persze, de én csak azért vettem el Astoriát, mert örököst akartam a családomnak, és nem mellesleg egy gyereket. Miután Scorpius megszületett, el is váltam tőle, közös megegyezéssel.

Harry kissé meglepődött. Nem tudott Draco viselt dolgairól, és váratlanul érte az információ. Ő úgy tudta, aranyvérű körökben úgy szokás, hogy holtodiglan, holtomiglan köttetnek a frigyek. A másik, ami meglepte, az Scorpius neve. Ki az az elborult, aki egy gyereket egy ronda bogár után nevez el?

Draco derűsen pásztázta Harry elgondolkodott vonásait. - Nem is tudtad? Pedig még a Próféta is lehozta. Bár nem a főoldalon, de elég nagy botrány volt.

- Botrány, mert váltál? - kérdezte Harry, és gyorsan hozzátette. - Nem olvasok újságot, már a negyedik roxforti évem óta.

Draco felhorkantott. - Igen, botrány. Astoria nem érezte úgy, hogy elég nagy szeletet kapott a Malfoy vagyonból, és ezért kitálalt a nemi irányultságomról. - Ez most tényleg azt jelenti, amire ő gondol? Draco bólintott Harry kérdőn megnyúlt arca láttán. A fekete hajúnak leesett az álla.

- Homokos vagy?

Draco arca zárkózott lett. - Azt hittem, mindenki tudja... - Pár pillanatra elhallgatott, majd óvatosan megjegyezte. - Ha most már tudod, és nem oké, hogy én látom el a gyerekeid, akkor szólj, és leadlak titeket. Nem akarok ebből is valami balhét.

Harry becsukta, majd újra kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de hang nem jött ki a torkán. Szemei azonnal végigsöpörtek Malfoy testén, és vonásain. Egyáltalán nem mondta meg volna róla. A férfi ez alatt a tíz év alatt sokat férfiasodott. Régen az arcvonásai jobban hasonlítottak egy selyemfiúéra, míg most állkapcsa szélesebb és arccsontja hangsúlyosabb lett. Harry úgy döntött, nagyon is tetszik neki. Altestében pillanatokon belül lobbant fel az érdeklődés. Talán...

- Öh, nem, nem gond.

Draco hangosan engedte ki a bent tartott levegőjét. Harry észre sem vette, mikor szívta be. Malfoy megkönnyebbültnek tűnt a válaszától.

- Jó... elég sokan úgy vannak vele, hogy egy buzi nem elég megbízható a gyerekeik ápolására. Valami olyasmi játszódik le a fejükben, hogy kecskére káposztát... De kösz, nem vagyok pedofil, de ez az eszükbe sem jut.

Harry hümmögött valamit válaszképp. Draco beletúrt a hajába, és hagyta lecsukódni a szemeit. - Jó. Na, ha ezt megbeszéltük, visszatérhetnénk az eredeti témánkhoz? Miért akartad felkoncolni a nejed?

- Semmi ilyesmit nem akartam!

- Jó! Lennél szíves...?

Harry összefonta a karjait a mellkasán, és tekintetét mereven az asztallapra függesztette.

- Annyi a lényeg, hogy válok a nejemmel. Mindketten akarjuk a gyerekeket, és eddig nem tudtunk megegyezni. Erre tegnap felrobbant a kezemben egy levél bomba, és itt kötöttünk ki, ahol közölték velem, hogy Ginny elvetélt. - Harry elhallgatott, és végül ránézett a szőkére.

- És akkor amiatt voltál ideges, hogy erről a gyerekedről sem szólt, és, hogy van valami faszija?

- Nem, Malfoy... Azért voltam ideges, mert én már több mint egy éve hozzá sem nyúltam, de a díszhuszárnak hagyta magát felcsinálni. - Hangja jeges volt.

- Óh. - Draco megértése jeleként bólintott. - Az igen...

- Jah.

- De akkor egálban vagytok megint, nem? Mármint a gyerekelhelyezési perben. A bomba egy baleset volt, és a házasságtörés is komoly vétek.

Harry a fogát szívta.

- Gondolod, kibírtam több mint egy évig szex nélkül?

- Óh. - Draco meglepődött, de aztán bólintott. - Jogos...

Harry úgy érezte, eljött az ideje, hogy bevesse magát.

- Ráadásul nem mind nő volt... - várta, hogy Dracónak esetleg felcsillanjon a szeme, vagy elutasítóan grimaszoljon, de a szőke csak a homlokát ráncolta.

- Hát? Összejöttél valami varázslénnyel?

Harry majdnem a homlokára csapott. Hülye!

- Fuj! Nem!

- Nem értem akkor...

- Biszex vagyok, Malfoy. És mint tudod, apának sem igazán szeretik elismerni a homokosokat. De ezen már te is túl vagy.

Draco hümmögött egy kicsit, és ő is felmérte Harryt.

- Nem éppen. Astoria lemondott a gyerekről.

Bizonytalan, idegőrlő csend következett, amit nem olyan soká Draco tört meg.

- Szóval akkor két kapura játszol. Nem vagy semmi... - Harry elhúzta a száját, nem tudta, hogy most megdicsérték, vagy éppen ellenkezőleg. - Nem olyannak tűntél a gimiben, mint aki annyira szereti kipróbálni az új dolgokat. Inkább az a megrögzött, _átlagos ember akarok lenni_ fajta voltál.

- Változnak az idők...

- Veszem észre. Szerencsétlen Weaslette.

- Hé! - kiáltott fel Harry. - Nem kell azért annyira sajnálni, hidd el.

Draco felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét, és játékosan széttárta a kezét.

- Jah, végül is megszabadul tőled. - A szőke ekkor már teli szájjal vigyorgott.

Harry felhorkantott, beletúrt a hajába, de az ő szája szélében is ott volt egy apró mosoly. Kezdte magát furán könnyebbnek érezni, pedig még olyan sok szarság várt rá az nap.

- És hogyhogy gyógyító lettél? - kérdezte Harry. Úgy látta jónak, hogy ideje befejezni az ő siralmas magánéletéről szóló, végtelennek tetsző párbeszédet.

Draco meglepődni látszott a hirtelen témaváltástól, de felelt.

- Nem mintha a suliban annyira kitűnt volna, de mindig is ez érdekelt. A háború, és apám akarata egyszerre túl sok volt. Még jó, hogy a roxforti utolsó évünkben kiiktattad az egyik tényezőt, mert így a nagy zűrzavarban apámnak szinte fel sem tűnt az egyetem második évéig, hogy hová is járok tanulni.

- Hehe. Szívesen.

- Nem éppen megköszöntem.

- Ez nálad felér annyival.

- Mert annyira ismersz?

- Azért van rólad sejtésem, ne aggódj!

- És te? Még mindig az aurorátus?

- Igen. Jó kis szakma. Változatos. Szeretem.

- Aham...

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

Draco megtámaszkodott a háta mögött az asztalon, és bólintott.

- Kérdezz... - sóhajtotta teátrálisan, de jókedve tagadhatatlan volt.

- Hogy tudtál olyan nevet adni egy gyereknek, mint a Scorpius?

Draco szemei előbb kikerekedtek a meglepetéstől, aztán hangosan elnevette magát.

- Most miért, az egy tök jó név!

- Nem, a te neved jó! A sárkányok menők, de a Scorpius? Hisz az egy bogár!

- Arachnid! És köszi, értékelem a bókot. - A szürke szemek csak úgy szikráztak. - Nem bántam meg, hogy ezt a nevet választottam.

- Óh, voltak mások is?

- Hát persze! Sokáig a Pavo és a Pegasus versenyzett egymással, de anya meggyőzött róla, hogy a Scorpius sokkal karakteresebb egy örökösnek.

Harry álla lesett. Pegazus és páva? Úristen, a Malfoyok új generációjának szerencséje van, hogy nem született több gyermek, mert egy fiúnak, aki éppenséggel a _Pegasus_ nevet viseli, kész túlélőtábor lenne a fiúk kollégiuma! Egyáltalán, hogy fogalmazódhat meg egy férfi agyában, hogy egy halványrózsaszín szárnyas-szarvas ló latin megfelelője után adja a gyereke nevét?

Draco harsányan felnevetett Harry döbbent ábrázatán.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy bevetted!

- Kah! Csak hülyéskedtél?

- Hát persze! De ugye, hogy mindjárt jobban hangzik a Scorpius?

- Százszor jobban... _Pegasus?_

- A Scorpius egy fejedelmi név, ami tiszteletet parancsol. Tökéletes az örökösömnek.

- Kicsit sem vagy elszállva magadtól, ugye?

- Nem, én a tökéletes fiamtól vagyok elszállva.

- Mert az különbség - jelentette ki Harry.

- Mert az különbség - hagyta jóvá Malfoy.

- Amúgy hogyhogy itt vagy már?

- Két műszakban dolgozom ebben a hónapban.

- Fel is tűnt, hogy tegnap este és ma délelőtt is voltál...

- Jah, jól megnéztél reggel - mondta Draco egy laza félmosollyal. Jókedvének szikrái hevesen pattogtak szemében, ahogy észrevette, Harry arca halványan elszíneződik.

- Talán...

- Minden kétséget kizáróan. - Harry még jobban elpirult, Draco szélesebben mosolygott. - Tetszem neked, Potter? - Kezdett benne feltámadni a vadászösztön.

Bár arra nem számított, hogy Harry lazán elmosolyodik - a kipirultsága ellenére -, előredől, megfogja a tarkóját és előre húzza egy laza csókra. Draco dermedten fogadta ajkain a másik puha száját, ahogy az lassan végigsimít rajta, és nyelvével megcsiklandozza alsó ajkát.

Amikor Harry hátrébb dőlt, egymás szemébe néztek. - És... van most valakid? - kérdezte megnyalva az ajkait Harry.

Draco felhorkantott, ő is megragadta a másik nyakát, és közelebb húzva összetapasztotta ajkaikat.

***Egy házasság vége***

Harry teljesen ellazulva, izzadtan, és tökéletesen kielégülten feküdt Draco lecsupaszított mellkasán. A másik férfi bőre szinte képtelenül forrónak érződött arca alatt. Az izzadtság halvány filmrétegének párolgása viszketősen csiklandozta. Óh, olyan rég volt már, hogy ennyitől is ilyen kocsonyás, békés állapotba kerüljön. Lábujjai bizseregtek, és végigfutott rajta még egy borzongáshullám.

Draco halkan felsóhajtott alatta, ezért felemelte a fejét és belenézett a szőke férfi gyönyörtől csillogó szemeibe. A szőke csupán résnyire nyitott szemein keresztül nézett vissza rá, miközben csuklóját felemelte homlokáról, és kisöpört a fekete hajú férfi szeme elől pár izzadt tincset. Harry le volt nyűgözve. Draco olyannak érződött számára, mint a világ legfinomabb jégkréme egy forró, nyári napon.

Ahogy előrehajolt, spermájuktól csúszós felsőtestükön végigsimított jobbjával, megcirógatta a másik nyakát, és újra megcsókolta. Ez a csók nem volt kétségbeesett, sőt semmilyen követelés nem volt benne. Ez egy egyszerű köszönöm volt az átélt gyönyörért.

Harry tényleg hálás volt. Ezt nem tudta volna megkapni egyik kurvájánál sem.

Bár zavaró volt, hogy mindezt Draco Malfoy lábai között térdelve élte át. De jelen helyzetben egyáltalán nem érdekelte.

Ahogy megszakította a csókot, nem húzódott el, hanem behajtotta a fejét a szőke vállgödrébe, és pihent még pár pillanatot. A csendet Draco karcos hangja törte meg, amit azonnal megköszörült.

- Össze fogunk ragadni, Harry.

- Muf.

- Én tudom... De már kezd húzódni a mellkas szőröm. - Draco érezte, ahogy Harry szája mosolyra görbül. - És tudod, nekem nincs olyan sok, mint neked. Én jobban teszem, ha megbecsülöm azt a mennyiséget, amit Isten nekem adott.

Harry felkuncogott. Malfoynak tényleg igen elhanyagolgatóan kevés szőre volt. Akarattal kényszerítette le magát a meleg testről, és végignézett a zilált, széttárt lábú férfin. Tetszett neki az a tejfehér bőr, a feszes izmok, a szőke fészekben ernyedten pihenő fallosz, az illat, ami folyton körüllengte, a karok szorítása saját maga körül... Harry mélyet lélegzett, és lemondóan elfordította a fejét. Azt már nem látta, hogy Draco kérdőn nézve felkönyököl az asztalon, és elkezdett öltözködni, miután vetett magára pálcájával egy átmeneti tisztító varázslatot.

Hirtelen feltámadt gondolatai miatt kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Még sosem találkozott egyetlen olyan férfivel sem a házassága alatt, aki nem hivatásos volt, és a prostik által nyújtott érzelmi biztonságnak a hiánya kicsit kibillentette. Abban biztos volt, hogy ők egyik ügyfelükkel sem vágynak többre, és ezt kölcsönösen elvárják, de ez a helyzet más.

Ha akarná, talán ezzel a férfival lehetne valami köztük. Ha akarná.

Igen, nagyon finom volt ez előbb, de megtehetné ő ezt a családjával? És itt most nem Ginnyre gondolt, hanem a gyerekeire. Vajon el tudnák fogadni őt olyannak, amilyen? A kicsik még talán, de Teddy? Ő már férfi. És eddig még sosem merült fel köztük, hogy milyen véleménnyel van a homokosokról.

Harry majdnem felhorkantott. De miről is gondolkozik itt most egyáltalán? Az egész eszmefuttatás falra hányt borsó, hisz Malfoy biztos nem akarna tőle többet, mint ez az egyszeri kézimunka. Ez egy meg nem ismételhető dolog volt köztük, aminek ha folytatása lenne, biztos hamar leromlana.

- Valami baj van, Harry? - érkezett mögüle a hang. Harry hátrafordult, miközben már éppen az ingét gombolta be, és megdermedt. Malfoy csillogó ezüst szemekkel nézte, ahogy öltözik. Még mindig nem hozva rendbe magán a ruháit, ücsörgött az asztal szélén.

- Nincs semmi - vágott egy elutasító grimaszt.

Malfoy összeszorította a száját és elfordult. Harry nem ezt akarta, mégis szó nélkül nézte végig, ahogy Draco felpattan, felrántja magára a nadrágját és elkezdi gombolni az ingét.

- Nagyszerű! Csak tudnám, hogy most meg mit basztam el!

- Nem csináltál semmit.

- Nem-e? - kérdezte szárazon. - Akkor hirtelen miért lettél olyan, mint egy jégcsap? Öt perce még el sem akartál engedni. Hallani akarom, hogy miért ez a változás!

Harry lesütötte a szemeit, és gombjaira koncentrálva próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Mit kéne erre mondania?

- Nem vagyok olyan, mint egy jégcsap.

- Nem? - kérdezte Malfoy éllel a hangjában.

- Nem.

Harry felnézett szempillái alól, és látta, hogy Draco a cipője felvétele közben megdermedve szúrós szemekkel figyeli.

- Oké! - köpte, majd gyorsan magára rángatva a maradék cuccát, az ajtóhoz masírozott. - Akkor, ha nem bánod, magadra hagylak. Nekem erre nincs energiám, se kedvem. Viszlát, Potter! - csapta be maga mögött az ajtót.

Harry leforrázottan állt a szoba közepén.

- Bakker.

Na, ez meg mi volt? Tudta, hogy neki is rosszulesett volna, ha kapásból szex után ridegen elhúzódnak tőle, de... Óh, basszus. Tessék. Nem is kéne neki kapcsolat, hogy elbassza az esélyeit.

Egyszerűen ő nem olyan ember, akit hosszú távon el lehet viselni a szeszélyeivel. Itt az élő példa. Fáradtan a hajába túrt. De szerencsére ez most a legkisebb baja. Jelenleg elég csak amiatt aggódnia, hogy a válása kimenetele hogyan végződik.

***Egy házasság vége***

_2011. április 25. 23:57 _

_Húsvét másnapja_

_St. Mungo; Földszint, _

_Varázstárgyak okozta balesetek főosztálya_

_3-as számú iroda_

- Szevasz, Potter - köszöntötte a belépő férfit Sirrat nyomozó, a kellemesen berendezett irodában, ahová pár perce hívatta. Harry meglepődött a férfi fülig érő száján, de a meglepettség rögtön átcsapott mohó vággyá, hogy megtudja milyen hírekkel szolgál neki.

- Szeva. Mi a helyzet?

- Híreim vannak. Szeretnéd, hogy most elmondjam, vagy az időpont nem éppen alkalmas? - A mosoly még szélesebb lett. Óh, Harry de utálta, mikor így húzták őt.

- Mondjad már!

- Ehh. Semmiség... Csak csupán sikerült a rekonstruktőreinknek újraépítenie a levelet, amit kaptál. - Belső zsebéből előhúzott egy fehér, összehajtogatott cetlit, és meglóbálta. - Akarod? - Harry érte kapott, de a férfi elhúzta. - És hol marad az elismerés?

- Ne baszakodj velem, Sirrat! Azonnal add ide! - Majd a férfi kárörvendő mosolya mellet kikapta a kezéből.

- Ha lenne bennem egy kis tapintat, most magadra hagynálak, de látni akarom a képedet!

Harry összezavarodottan pillantott a nyomozóra, miközben kihajtotta a cetlit, de ahogy olvasni kezdte, el is felejtkezett a férfiról.

_Na, ide figyelj, te mocskos ribanc! Szállj le a férjemről, te retek, vagy különben a legközelebbi alkalommal biztos, hogy hűvösre teszlek! Mi a fasznak néztetek ti engem? Azt hitted, nem jövök rá, te undorító tehén? Gyűlöllek! Hagyj minket békén!_

Harry elsápadt. Ez... ez most tényleg azt jelenti, hogy...?

Sirrat felröhögött mellette.

- Óh, de tudtam, hogy ilyen hülye fejet fogsz vágni! Jaaj, ez mindent megér! Lehet, otthon belerakom egy merengőbe, hogy mutogathassam majd az unokáimnak.

- Hagyjál már...

- Legyen már egy kis humorérzéked.

- És ez komoly? Ugye nem szívatsz?

Sirrat továbbra is mosolygott, de már nem hülyéskedett tovább.

- Igen, teljesen. Nem hamisítanék bizonyítékot, még ezért az élményért sem. A feleséged bájgúnárjának a neje küldte a kavicsot nektek. Nem te tehettél róla.

Harry úgy érezte, le kell ülnie.

Elbotorkált a mögötte található egyik kisméretű székhez, és megbűvölten meredt a kezében tartott papirosra. El sem hitte. Sirrat odacsoszogott hozzá és keményen oldalba paskolta.

- Jól van már, jól van. Azért így, csak jobb egy kicsit, he? - Harry ernyedten bólintott. - Akkor holnap találkozunk az irodában. - El akart fordulni, hogy elhagyja a helyet, de Harry a karja után kapott.

- Várj! És a nő? Mi van vele? Elkapták már?

Sirrat magabiztosan levigyorgott rá.

- Jah, hogy az! A picsa már tíz körül bent volt az őrsön. Csak kitöltöttem néhány papírt. A francnak volt kedve még ezután visszamenni oda. Na, jóccakát, Potter.

És ez alkalommal tényleg elfordult tőle. Harry mereven bámult a hátára. Aztán feltűnt neki egy aprócska mozgás az anyagon. Hunyorítva a szemeit, már tisztán látta, mielőtt becsukódott Sirrat mögött az ajtó, hogy az a valami egy kis bogár volt. Nagyon valószínű, hogy egy poloska.

Harry szája elnyílt, majd összecsukódott. Fogai hangosan kattantak egymáshoz.

Szinte szédült a megkönnyebbüléstől! Ginny hibája! Ginny hibája, ő semmiről sem tehet! Ginnyé.

És ezt a tényt a holnapi újságok is lehozzák - hála egy régi „jó" barátnak.

_Te jó ég!_

Harry harsányan felnevetett, de orcáin legördült egy-egy könnycsepp a megkönnyebbüléstől.

*** Egy házasság vége***

_2011. április 26. 06:12 _

_St. Mungo; Földszint, _

_Varázstárgyak okozta balesetek főosztálya_

_A gyermekosztály várója_

Harry szakítva a sok éves hagyománnyal dobta maga mellé le a Reggeli Próféta különszámát, amit éppen az előbb olvasott végig. Szája fülig ért. Végre egy olyan cikk, ami tetszett neki. Igaz, abban a huszonhét oldalban, amiben az elmúlt napok eseményeit taglalják, nem kissé volt kisarkítva az események tömkelege, és a szexuális preferációjáról való szóejtés is durva volt, de összességében az egész, egy nagy pofon lesz Ginny számára.

Végre.

Vállairól legördültek az elmúlt napok eseményeinek súlya. És reményt kapott. Reményt, hogy a válás után ő nevelheti tovább a gyermekeit. Reményt, hogy nagyjából nyugodt és boldog életet élhet.

Pofátlanul bizseregtek a tagjai. Lelki szemei előtt szinte látta, ahogy Ginny komótosan kibontja a reggeli postát, olvasás közben kiguvadnak a szemei, majd felordít a belsejét maró vereség miatt. Mocskos ribanca. Majd gondja lesz rá, amikor kettesben lesznek, hogy örökre elfelejtse azt a tévképzetét, hogy ő irányítja a válásukat.

Harry szentimentálisan mosolyogva sorolgatta magában, mit tagad meg a nő követeléseiből.

Ugyebár a gyerekek őnála lesznek elhelyezve, ez már szinte 100%-osan biztos. A nő még olyasmiről is vicsorgott neki régen, hogy asszonytartást követel. Na, cicám, abból aztán nem eszel! Se a ház, meg a vagyon feléből! Kénytelen leszel, kicsi húsom, hazaköltözni az anyádékhoz, aztán ott folytatni a kis románcodat, a _házas_ pasiddal. Anyádnak meg majd lesz pár kedves szava hozzátok. Hehe.

Bár gondolatban azonnal óvatosságra intette magát.

Nyíltan nem lehet többet ellenséges a feleségével. Ezt a tegnapi esetet el fogja nézni neki a család, mert ugyancsak beleesett az extrém kategóriába, de hogy ilyen hozzáállást vegyen fel a továbbiakban, az megengedhetetlen. De nem is vágyott rá. Annyit átéltek ők együtt...

Mégis leginkább barátja, Ron reakciója és Teddy véleménye számított neki. Nem akarta emiatt elveszíteni őket. Hisz Ginny nemsokára a múlt.

Végre.

A holnap sokkal derűsebbnek tűnt.

Ma reggel már hazaviheti a gyerekeket. És mivel Ginnyt még bent tartják három napig, van elég ideje, hogy elköltöztesse a nőt, elintézze a válási papírokat, úgy, hogy a másik félnek csak alá kelljen írnia.

Szép az élet, de ekkor a mellette lévő szék nagyot nyekkent, ahogy valaki elfoglalta. Harry odakapta a fejét, majd nagyot nyelt, amint szemei találkoztak a szürkékkel.

- Na, helló - köszönt Malfoy, tekintete levándorolt az újságra - Nem úgy volt, hogy te nem olvasol újságot?

- Ezt érdemesnek találtam rá... - Harry elpirult Draco közelségétől. Orrába befurakodott az a bódító illat, amit fél napja is érzett a férfin.

Pár pillanatra elhallgattak. A szürke szemek visszarebbentek rá és tűnődőn vizsgálgatták.

- Akkor már lehet veled normálisan beszélni?

- Nem én voltam az, aki megsértődött és elment.

A szőke idegesen szorította össze a száját.

- Köcsög. Egy fasz voltál!

- Ilyen vagyok.

- Tudom.

- Akkor?

- Nem tűröm túl jól, ha orgazmus után használt zsepiként bánnak velem. Szal', kicsit felkaptam a vizet. De gondolkoztam, és elmondom, hogy szerencséd van, mert a viselkedésedet a zaklatott napjaid számlájára írtam. - Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. Zsepiként? Dehogy! Vagy mégis? És vajon mit akar kihozni ebből a másik? - Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy ha társaságra vágysz, megtalálsz.

Harry álla döbbenten leesett.

- Ne vágj már ilyen bamba fejet!

- De hát... Hogy mi?

- Süket vagy?

- Nem!

- Akkor mit nem értesz ezen?

- Én. Te... Te most azt mondod, kezdenél velem egy viszonyt?

- Nem.

- Öh. - Ez kínos. Harry érezte, ahogy elpirul. Pedig tényleg azt hitte, hogy arra céloz a másik.

- Én egy kapcsolatot ajánlottam fel neked. - Draco előrehajolt és megcsókolta a döbbent férfit. - Gondold át jól! - Felállt, majd lazán elsétált.

Harry elnyílt szájjal bámult maga elé és simogatta az ajkait. Kapcsolat? Lehetetlen. De a szájába költözött bizsergés mást mondott.

Óh, hogy vele mindig történnie kell valami váratlannak...

**Vége**


End file.
